The Wolf-Man
The Werewolf one of The Defenders original Enemies, that Wreak Havoc in the Town, he kills and rapes young Maiden, having hatred over Women. He secretly hides in the forests of San Miguel, waiting for prey, he plans to Attack San Miguel, but he failed, he was killed by The Defenders. Introduction to the Wolf-Man the portal releases him in a swamp, meaning he is the first villain to be freed, there he appears to be pale and has many leeches on his face, there he transformed himself into a Werewolf- a half human and half wolf form. the darkness releases the beast in and he once again begins to wreak havoc on her own, taking hearts from firemen and leaving the corpses in the forest. Meanwhile, Adriana watches a new about the mysterious creature killing firemen, Aero and Plantealla finds Werwolf attacking in the forest once again, Defenders fights him off and manages to kill him. Due to the shock of the forced he apparently die. Dr.Swachinger goes into the town and studies Chris, he was later freed in the Ocean he later retreats in the forest of Meadlow there he saw Tree Minions retreating after they attacked the town, He later finds out that The Wood Man is already freed unfortunately Bubble shield blocks them away from reviving The Monster, they became allies and plans to attack San Miguel once again. Personality and Appearance he is Cold, Temperamental, and Aggressive, and Pure Bad in Human and Wolf form, he is a Attractive, Brown eyes and Tan Skin, Average sized and Hairy-Man. Origin of the Wolf-Man Chris was once a normal one, until a wicked Witch, who fell in-love with him, he was cursed beneath the Moon, to be the First Wolf, He became more evil as he reunite with his Allies the Wood Man, the Satanist, and the Ice Sorcerer. Powers and Abilities He has Great Strength and Speed as a Wolf, he can carry and hurl heavy Objects without loosing speed, He also uses this Power to hunt prey, he also has Wolf Senses, including Enhanced & Night Vision, Sense of Smell and Enhanced Hearing. He can transform into a Wolf or Hybrid-like, that doubles Chris Size, He has Enhanced Stamina and Athletic-like Abilities. When the Villains gain power-ups. he gain the power of Immunity and Telepathy, however this Powers are rarely used, making him the most empowered Villains. = Weaknesses Even if he has The Power of Invulnerability, some forces can empower this Power * 'Wolfs Bane '- this objects are known to empowered Wolves, however it is not mentioned in the Chapter * 'Silver Bullets - '''Wolves are known to be weak in Silver, however this Object didn't killed him * '''Fire '- this power burns him quickly, because of his hair, he is also shown irritated to this Element Category:Villains in The Lost Power Category:Villains of The Lost Power Category:First Book Villains Category:Characters in The Book Category:Characters in The Lost Power:Part One (Book One)